Heartbroken
by Tenshi no Nanimo
Summary: Nobody wants Ryou. What if he decides to commit suicide? Will someone realize how important he is? Has intervention of an OC and has multile pairings.
1. Love and Depression

HEARTBROKEN  
By: Tenshi no Nanimo  
Chapter 1: Love and Depression  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I was standing there, staring at my yami while he was kissing Malik. I was really heartbroken. I went to his room to tell him my feelings for him and hoped that he'll return the same for me but I was wrong. Instead of loving me, he loved Malik, my other love. It's really ironic for me. To see the two people I love the most together without me. It really did shatter my heart into thousands of pieces.  
  
It was a good thing that they didn't notice me because if they did, both of them will beat the crap out of me. Yes, they see me as a punching bag where they can vent their anger on yet I still love them even though they show me hell. Sometimes I think that I have a psychological problem for I always fall in love with insane and sadistic people. Weird huh?  
  
I left them there in Bakura's bedroom and decided to take a walk. Walking comforts me especially in nights when the full is moon. I think the moon has a magical ability to make people feel better especially if it reminds you of your loved ones. Suddenly, I felt tears falling from my eyes. The moon made me remember Bakura and Malik. I silently cried. Even the thing that gives me the comfort I need has turned it's back on me and decided to make me cry.  
  
I really do hate my life.  
  
Marik's POV  
  
I felt my hikari kissing the former tomb robber through our mind link. I felt anger towards the tomb robber for stealing my light's heart and I started to realize that Malik really doesn't love me. He was only attracted to me and loves me as his other half. The anger that I felt before was suddenly turned into depression and jealousy. I was jealous because my light loves someone else while depressed because the two people that I 'm attracted to are together now, not noticing how much damage they are inflicting on me.  
  
If I won't be able to gain their love, maybe it's better if I'd just vanish.  
  
It's easy to kill myself right now but something's stopping me so I guess I'll wait for the right time I can take my life. Meanwhile, I have to witness my light and the tomb robber's love blossom even though it's painful for me. I can't do anything to stop it from developing so I guess I just have to accept the reality that I can't love and no one else will love me.  
  
This just proves that life really sucks.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Malik and Bakura separated from each other when they felt the need to breathe. They smiled at each other, feeling contented. They were really happy when they confessed their love with each other and felt happier when they learned that the other felt the same way to. It was as if their life was complete already. No circumstances can separate them from each other or so they thought. For the next situations will test their love for one another.  
  
'Ne, Bakura-koi, I think we should tell this to our other halves." Malik said.  
  
"Why should we?" Bakura asked, his smile gone, replaced by a frown.  
  
"Don't be like that! They have every reason to know about our relationship because they are the other half our soul." Malik answered happily, hoping that it would take away the frown from his beloved's face.  
  
"I suppose so." Answered Bakura.  
  
The doorbell rang and the two went downstairs to open the door. Ryou entered the house without even saying anything to the two, which was very unlike him. Malik, who was unable to notice that, decided to open a conversation.  
  
"Ryou." Ryou stopped to listen to Malik. "Bakura and I have something to tell you. We are in love with each other and confessed our feelings to each other today. We are together now!" Malik said happily, oblivious of the fact that it's breaking the other light's heart into two.  
  
Ryou went up the stairs quickly, ignoring the fact that it made Malik unhappy because he didn't respond. This made Bakura mad. He followed his light into the room and slapped him hard. "Don't ever show that attitude in front of me and Malik! Remember your place Yadonushi!" Bakura said, anger visibly etched on his face.  
  
This made Ryou mad. "What attitude are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong so shut the hell up!" Ryou yelled frantically. It was the first time he shouted or better yet, talked back to his darker half. If this was a normal day, Ryou would have had a heart attack first even before Bakura could have hit him but this was no normal day, today, Ryou Bakura was really mad.  
  
"So now you're talking back to me!" Bakura yelled angrily. At first, he was really shocked that Ryou yelled at him but he quickly recovered his bad attitude and decided to punish his light. No way in hell would he let his light escape from his punishment for he made Malik upset and embarrassed him.  
  
He kicked and punched his light over and over again, ignoring Malik's pleas. He stopped when he heard Ryou's ribs break. He felt guilty but decided to disregard it. He continued to hurt Ryou until he was satisfied and left him there alone to take care of his wounds. Before Malik followed Bakura, he decided to check on Ryou's condition first and said a short sorry. He really felt sorry for Ryou and hated himself for not being able to help him but no one could stop Bakura from beating or killing someone whenever he is mad.  
  
Ryou, when he was sure that he was alone already, silently cried. When he thought that he could no longer shed another tear, decided to clean himself. Walking to the bathroom took a lot of effort but he had to do something about his injuries or else, he will die. 'But do you really want to live?' He asked himself.  
  
Finding an answer to his question, he quickly left the bathroom and went to his room. He wrote a letter and looked for his knife. When he found it, he unsheathed it and placed it on top of wrists. He pressed it harder against his skin and saw the blood coming out from his newly- formed wound. At first, the blood was coming out in drops but later on, it was gushing out. He felt all his energy gone and fell unconscious.  
  
Malik and Bakura quickly left his room when they heard a hard thump against the floor. They went into the living room to find it deserted and quickly left it to go to Ryou's room only to find the door locked. Bakura started to panic. He looked for the keys and opened Ryou's door only to find Ryou's broken and bloody form lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god..." 


	2. Troubles Arising

**HEARTBROKEN **

**By: Tenshi no Nanimo**

**Chapter 2: Troubles Arising**

**Blah – Yami Marik to Malik**

**Blah – Malik to Yami Marik**

**Blah – Yami Bakura to Ryou**

**/Blah/ - Ryou to Yami Bakura**

_Blah. _– ** Thoughts and flashback**

**NORMAL POV:**

Bakura was shocked to see his light bathing in his own blood. For the first time, the notorious tomb robber felt scared not for himself but for the safety of his other half, his light. He knew that he had to do something but fright stopped him from doing anything. For once, he felt so helpless and alone. He didn't know what to do. Malik, on the other hand quickly recovered from his shock and swiftly dialed the number of the hospital. Of course, he too was shocked to see someone like Ryou, a person strong in spirit, fall because of depression. He knew how much Ryou's pain is because he too entered that stage but he never thought that Ryou was hurting that much. Malik had someone that comforted and helped him pass through that stage, his sister. In contrast, Ryou had no one. His so-called friends don't see his scars and is too dense to realize that something was wrong with him. His father is away in Egypt while his mother and older sister are dead. He was all alone with the exception of his darker half. Unfortunately, he wasn't gifted with a yami like Yami Yugi who would protect him mo matter what happens. Instead, he was gifted with a yami that hurts him not only physically but also emotionally. His savior that he thought would bring happiness in his life turned into his tormentor who brought suffering to his pathetic life. Now, Malik knows why Ryou is hurting so much.

Malik was thankful that the ambulance was fast. They placed Ryou inside the ambulance quickly and left for the hospital. While inside, Malik was silently praying for the safety of his fellow hikari while Bakura was silently staring at his light. At this, Malik was confused. Now was the only time he saw his lover like this. His eyes that normally don't show emotions now had something he thought was guilt. There were silent tears that were threatening to fall from the tomb robber's eyes but he was trying to stop it. Now, Malik knew how much Bakura cared for his light. He was just afraid to show it because he believed that showing your emotions to other people is weak... But right now, he terribly failed to keep his belief. For now, the tomb robber is not only showing his emotions but was also showing his true nature.

Yami Marik felt so much emotions that it made him weak. It was his light's emotions he was feeling. _He probably forgot to close the mind link._ He thought. Malik and Marik made a promise that they will always keep the mind link closed but sometimes, the barrier accidentally opens because of too much emotion such as too much hatred, happiness, guilt or even fright. He was suddenly pulled out of his reverie when he saw images of blood, knife, and body while at the same time felt shock, panic, pain, confusion and guilt at the same time. It was too much for him to handle! Suddenly, he felt relieved and all the jumbled emotions and images stopped. He breathed deeply. Remembering that it was his light's emotions, he began worrying. He quickly tried to contact his light.

Hikari! Are you alright?! What happened?!

Malik, who was in deep in thought, was surprised to hear his Yami.

Yami! Stop that! You'll give me a heart attack if you continue doing that!

Sorry... Yami Marik paused. I just wanted to know if you were all right because you were projecting too much emotion. Where are you anyway?

Oh. We are on our way to a hospital. Something bad happened to Ryou!

What?! I'll go there too. Wait for me.

(Ok.)

_What the heck happened? I thought Ryou would tolerate the tomb robber even though that jerk always hurts him. He said so himself!_ He remembered when Ryou and he were talking about Ryou's condition with Bakura._ And now he's giving up! That can't happen. If that happens, something terrible will happen. He can't die. I have to do something! _Yami Marik thought to himself. He must act immediately before something terrible happens.

The doctors quickly took Ryou to the emergency room leaving the two Egyptians waiting outside. They silently took their seats and kept quiet. Malik wasn't sure what to do in this situation because it was the first time he saw Bakura in this mood. He was afraid that his lover will get mad at him so he sat there quietly, waiting for his lover to react or talk to him but unfortunately, Bakura kept staring at the floor. Suddenly, someone came and sat beside the two Egyptians. It was Yami Marik. This distracted Bakura from his trance and looked up at the other Yami while Malik did the same.

"Listen. Ryou is in danger. We have to do something." Yami Marik said hurriedly.

"Yami, Ryou IS in danger. We are quite aware of it. Thanks for stating the obvious." Malik said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I know that he's already in danger of dying but something more terrible might happen to him." Marik answered rudely, annoyed by his light's manners.

"What the hell do you want to say?! Stop talking in riddles!" Bakura said quietly, his voice seething with anger and eyes flashing with rage, trying to control his bad temper.

"His soul might get stuck in the Shadow Realm forever."

"Ne Yami, Do you know why Ryou was absent today? He never misses school." Yugi asked his yami while walking.

"I don't really know Yugi but we are about to find out." Yami answered. He has some ideas why Ryou is absent and he doesn't want to tell it to Yugi when there is no proof yet. _I'm about to find out anyway. I just hope that it's not connected to him because I'm afraid that I have to do something about it already and have to interfere with his actions towards Ryou._ Yami silently thought to himself while walking towards the direction of Ryou's house.

"What do you mean?! That is not possible! He doesn't even know what Shadow Magic is. How can you say that he can get stuck in the Shadow Realm when he doesn't even know the basics of Shadow Magic!" Bakura tried to hide his fright by masking his face with an angry one. He was really worried about his light.

"Have you forgotten already that you and Ryou once shared one body? Have it ever occurred to you or did you even think about how you and Ryou can communicate? How you learn things about each other without even knowing it? Bakura, that is the magic of having two separate souls. You are oblivious of the fact that you know things about the other. It's no wonder that Ryou has access to the Shadow Realm." Marik explained carefully, trying to avoid making a mistake in explaining because it might turn into an irreversible mistake if Bakura doesn't understand it.

"But how can he enter the Shadow Realm when he doesn't even know how to use the Shadow Magic?" Bakura asked, starting to understand.

"He's not the one looking for the Shadow Realm... The Shadow Realm is the one looking for him."

"That's not possible! The Shadow Realm doesn't appear when there is no one summoning and controlling it!" Malik exclaimed.

"That's the problem. I sensed someone summoning the Shadow Realm." Marik said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?! My millennium ring is the one that can sense things that are connected to the Shadow realm NOT your millennium rod." Bakura said angrily, losing his patience listening to Marik's explanation.

"You were not concentrating earlier. The Dark Power was so strong that even I, someone owning a millennium item that can't sense Dark power was able to feel it." Marik was still calmly explaining even though the problem was crucial.

"How will the Shadow Realm find Ryou then?" Malik asked his yami, still trying to absorb the information.

"Good question. I was thinking about that too. The Shadow Realm will enter Ryou's soul room. Ryou, thinking that the Shadow Realm is a part of his dream will enter it. Once he enters it, he might be eaten by the monsters lurking there or roam there forever or..." Suddenly, Marik paused. His eyes glimmered signifying that he found an answer to the problem.

"Or someone just used the shadow Realm to kidnap him!"

Yugi knocked on Ryou's door but when no one answered, they became worried. They tried to open the door and to their surprise, it was open. They asked if someone was home but no one was answering so they tried to see if Ryou was asleep and just couldn't hear the. They went upstairs and saw no one inside the bedrooms. As they were about to go down the stairs, Yami saw a drop of blood near the bathroom. They entered the bathroom and were shocked to see a pool of blood on the floor and a knife bathing in it.

"I knew it! That dirty tomb robber is behind all this!" Yami shouted in fury.

"Is Ryou dead?" Yugi asked, tears falling down from his huge amethyst eyes.

Yami closed his eyes and was silent for a moment then he spoke. "Aibou, he's still alive although his life force is faint." Yami smiled when Yugi sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Yami stumbled and fell to the ground. Yugi quickly went by his side to check if his yami is fine. "Yami are you okay?" Yugi's voice is filled with concern and worry.

"I'm fine but someone used the Shadow Realm!" Yami answered, clutching the millennium puzzle in his hands for fear that it will emit dark powers and help the one summoning the Shadow Realm.

_Where am I? What is this place? I've been to my soul room before but it doesn't look like this! Am I dreaming?_ So many thoughts were swirling in Ryou Bakura's mind. He knew that he committed suicide but he didn't know if he died. _Perhaps this is hell or much better, Heaven. This place is too beautiful to become hell. _Ryou thought. He looked around the gorgeous place, captivated by its beauty. It was a garden full of exotic and exquisite plants and flowers with an unusual combination of colors and shape. Not only was it beautiful because of its colorful scenery but also because of its wonderful landscape. There was a waterfall there full of shimmering stones that were reflected by the Sun's rays. He sat on top of a rock near it, admiring the beautiful surroundings.

"Maybe I'm just dreaming." He said to no one particularly but was surprised to hear someone speak, a voice not familiar to him.

"Maybe and maybe not. Welcome to the Shadow Realm, Ryou Bakura." The unknown figure said, a smirk growing in his face.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who would kidnap him and how? Ryou is here in the hospital, doctors curing him. How can that be possible?" Bakura shouted. He didn't know if Marik finally lost his sanity because all of the things that he was and is saying seem to be unbelievable.

"Calm down Bakura. The reason that Ryou was kidnapped was not because of him but it maybe because of you. You see, it is the perfect plan to hurt you. The kidnapper might not be your enemy in this generation but someone from your past in Egypt holding a deep grudge against you. It's impossible that the kidnapper is from this time for only the owners of the millennium items and the spirits living in them are the only ones who can use Shadow Magic." Marik continued explaining. Although everything he says seem unbelievable, it makes sense once you contemplate it.

"Hold on Yami. So you are saying that someone connected to Egypt is the one who's doing this?" Malik said, finally getting the picture.

"To sum it all up, Yes." Marik answered.

"Wait a minute. How can someone kidnap Ryou from the Shadow Realm if his physical body is here in the hospital?" Malik again asked his yami. Suddenly, they heard someone screaming. "Security! Help! Someone kidnapped a patient!" A nurse yelled, crying in pain.

"Does that answer your question hikari?" Marik asked, looking at his hikari's stunned face.

"We're too late." Bakura fell on his knees and tears started streaming down his face. "His hurt again because of me. I have to save him!"

TSUZUKU... 


	3. The Devil's Manifestation

**HEATBROKEN**

**By: Tenshi no Nanimo**

**Chapter 3: The Devil's Manifestation**

**Blah – Yami Marik to Malik**

**Blah – Malik to Yami Marik**

**Blah – Yami Bakura to Ryou**

**/Blah/ - Ryou to Yami Bakura**

_Blah. _– ** Thoughts and Flashback**

"Anata dare?" Ryou asked the stranger intruding in his strange dream. The stranger mentioned the Shadow Realm and it confused him. He thought that the only ones who know that the Shadow Realm exists is the Yugi- Tachi, the spirits of the millennium items and their other halves.

"My name is not really important. All you need to know is that I am who I am." (Author's note: sounds familiar? Bible?) The stranger said.

Ryou stared at him. He was really good- looking. His red, sharp eyes, black, suave, hair, and perfect built with toned muscles were a good combination. Looking at him reminded Ryou of Yami Yuugi.

"Sonna! Are you related to Yami Yuugi?!" Ryou exclaimed on disbelief.

"Yami, do you think Bakura sent Ryou to the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked, worried about his friend's safety.

"No Yugi. I don't think that Bakura sent Ryou to the Shadow Realm. Someone else did it." Yami answered, his voice strained in pain due to the reaction of his body earlier from the power of the Shadow Realm.

"So you are saying that Ryou IS inside the Shadow Realm!" Yugi asked, his eyes full of concern and starting to turn wet because of tears that were threatening to fall.

"Not for long because the power of the Shadow Realm is slowly disappearing. We have to find the one who summoned the Shadow Realm quickly because I think that this has something to do with Ryou's condition and disappearance." Yami answered hastily.

"I think that that is the best thing to do. Let's hurry but I think that we should check the hospital first because Bakura might have brought him there due to his injury." Yugi suggested although the possibility of the tomb robber caring for his friend is little.

"Good suggestion Aibou. Then, shall we go?" With that, the hikari and yami left Ryou's house and headed for the hospital.

"Hn. So you noticed? You were smarter than I think." The stranger smirked.

"That's impossible! Yami never mentioned anything about having a brother!" Ryou was becoming more and more confused with the conversation he was having with Yami's so-called brother.

"That's because our father erased all of his memory about me so that he could be the pharaoh without having guilt in his mind." The expression of the stranger suddenly became serious and eyes flashing with anger.

"Doshite? Why would he do that? From the looks of it, you seem to be older than Yami. Why weren't you the pharaoh then?" Ryou, totally oblivious of the fact that his questions were making the other angry continued asking. He was then surprised to see the other in front of his face and punching him in the stomach.

"Do you know that it's not good to ask too many questions to strangers?" That was the last thing Ryou heard before falling into oblivion.

The three Egyptians quickly went to the room where they heard the nurse scream. They were surprised to see dead people scattered around the room bathing in their own blood except for the nurse who screamed for help. She was also injured and seems to be in bad condition but she continued screaming for help. When she saw the three Egyptians, she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?! What should we do now? The only survivor who saw the kidnappers dropped dead before we could interview her... How can we find the kidnappers?" Malik said exasperated.

"Hikari, there's a way for everything so clam down." Marik said, trying to comfort his hikari. He looked at Bakura who was staring at the bed where the occupant was missing, his light. He saw guilt in Bakura's eyes and was surprised when Bakura yelled and fell to the ground. He was crying.

"If I didn't beat him up, he wouldn't have committed suicide! It's my entire fault that he is in trouble! It's always because of me! Why can't I do something good for him! Ra answer my questions damn you!" Bakura was sobbing hysterically. Malik and Marik didn't know what to do. They stared at Bakura and only decided to talk when they saw that he calmed down a bit.

"Bakura, use your Milennium Ring to track down the person who used the Shadow Realm. We might see Ryou in his hiding place." Marik suggested quietly, afraid that it might offend the other yami.

They waited for a while until Bakura closed his eyes and held the millennium ring. The five points of the ring started to arise and pointed the south direction. "He's there. We have to follow my ring to find that man. Ikou!" Bakura sprinted off and didn't wait for the reply of the other two Egyptians because he knows that they are going to follow him.

Akuma stopped summoning the Shadow Realm and woke up from his trance. He looked at his side and saw Ryou's sleeping form lying in the bed next to him. His servants were fast to get the light and it pleased him. The kidnap was successful. He looked at Ryou and stared at the light's fragile form. He didn't expect Ryou to ask so many questions and it made him angry. Now he had to wait until Ryou woke up from his sleep. His blow was a little hard so he has to wait for a long period of time.

He caught himself staring at the boy next to him and this made him mad. He lusts for the boy. _Now I know why my brother likes him so much. _He thought. Ryou's body is a bit on the feminine side. He was slim and had muscles that weren't too big. His skin is soft, pale and fragile-looking. The moon's light made his body glow so that it looked more enchanting. It was truly a beautiful sight. This brought a memory to Akuma.

FLASHBACK 

_"Ie! Hanashite yo! Hanashite!" a 15- year old boy struggled against his captor._

_"Urusai! You don't have a choice whore! So shut the hell up!" The stronger one yelled._

_"Ie. I don't want to do this. Onegai, hanashite yo!" The boy, despite of his weak condition continued struggling._

_"I repeat, you HAVE no choice but to obey." The other said quietly but his voice was dangerous and seething with anger._

_The stronger one then bound the slave's hands and feet on the bedposts and ripped off his clothes. The slave was screaming and begging the other to stop but it fell in deaf ears. Yami, who was walking in the hallways spotted this act and stopped it._

_"Onisan! Yamero! Don't you see that Ryou doesn't want this? Stop it!" Yami tore his brother off the terrified teen._

_"Ryou-chan, are you all right?" Yami asked, giving Ryou his cape to cover his naked body._

_"A-arigatou Yami-sama." The boy said, his voice trembling in fear. Yami then held the boy in his arms and tried to comfort the boy. _

_"What the hell are you doing?! He's my slave and I'll do anything I want with him!" Akuma yelled furiously._

_"He WAS your slave. Now he's not. I'm going to report this incident to father and I will ask him to make Ryou MY slave." Yami answered, eyes glowering dangerously._

_Ryou looked at Akuma with sad eyes before letting Yami carry him. Akuma stood frozen in that spot, shocked to see Ryou's pained expression._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Akuma was shaken by that memory. He looked at Ryou and became angry. _I became weak because of you and you were the reason why I attempted to kill my brother thus bringing me to my dire fate! It was not only my brother who fell in love with you but there are more people...including me. Now that I have you, I'll have my revenge on you and my brother. I will make you feel the pain I felt all those years I was alone._

Bakura bumped into someone outside the hospital. This made him mad and started cursing the one who bumped into him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?! Weren't you looking ahead of you? Are you blind?"

"Tomb Robber?!" Yami Yugi was surprised to see Bakura. He didn't have to look for him then. He was right in front of him.

"Pharaoh! What the hell? Of all the people I can bump into, why you? Ra, why do you hate me so much?" Bakura again, started cursing.

"Tomb Robber, what did you do to Ryou? Where is he?! Answer me damn you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Maybe it was you who did something to him! You know where he is don't you?" Bakura's accusations made Yami furious.

"Don't compare me to you! I am nothing like you!" Yami exclaimed, his fists curling because of anger. Malik who decided that a fight is not needed in this situation, interfered with the two yamis conversation.

"Ne Yami, do you know who did it?" Malik asked, stopping the two yamis from insulting each other.

"Actually, I have no idea. I remember and know all the spirits and bearers of the millennium items and I don't think that they'd do anything dirty like this with the exception of the tomb robber." With that, he turned to Bakura and gave a deathly glare.

"Stop accusing each other! We wouldn't be able to solve this mystery if you'd continue fighting!" Everyone became silent. This was the first time they saw Yugi angry.

"Do you have any idea about the whereabouts of the culprit then?" Yami asked.

"Kinda. We were about to go to his hiding place before we bumped into you two." Marik answered. This surprised Yami because he never saw Marik having a civilized conversation with anyone especially with him but he quickly recovered from his shock.

"So I guess we have to join you in your search for Ryou then." Yami looked away.

"Wait a minute. We are talking about dangerous men who'd kill anyone who interferes with their plan. As an example, the hospital massacre. These men are bloodthirsty so I think that we are required to fight. We have to plan this." Marik shared his plan to the others.

"We don't have time. While we are discussing this, Ryou might be in danger already. We HAVE to do something right NOW." Bakura said dangerously.

"Bakura, calm down. If we don't plan this, WE might get into trouble. No one would rescue Ryou then so let's be civilized shall we?" Malik kissed Bakura in order to help him calm down. This brought a pained expression to Marik.

"So I guess we need to call the others then."

"Yeah. The more we are, the better."

Yugi contacted the other members of the Yugi-tachi and to the Egyptians surprise he also called Kaiba. At first, Kaiba refused to cooperate but when Yugi said that the Shadow Magic is involved and might affect Domino City's condition, he agreed although it was not true. This was the first time Yugi told a lie but was for a good cause.

They went to Yugi's house to discuss their plan. Everything was well because everyone was cooperating including Yami Bakura. For once, Yami Bakura and Marik decided to act civilized in front of the Yugi- tachi. They even tolerated Anzu's speech about friendship. They finally made a plan that was foolproof where no one would get hurt. It was a good plan indeed.

Ryou woke up from his dream. _What a strange dream that was. Wait, I'm still alive! How can that be?_ Ryou asked himself. Ryou surveyed his surroundings and found out that he's not in his room. He was unfamiliar to this place. He started to panic. He was startled when he heard a voice beside him.

"Why are you looking so terrified right now? You weren't that surprised to see me earlier." Akuma grinned.

"It's you! You're real!" Ryou exclaimed.

"I sure am. Not happy to see me are you?" Akuma's grin became wider.

"This can't be real! I-I'm just dreaming!" Ryou's frightened voice said.

"No you are not." Akuma walked towards Ryou and kissed him deeply to prove his point.

"Yamero! Onegai!" Ryou pushed Akuma off of him. He was really terrified right now. This man is attempting to rape him. He has to do something.

/Yami tasukete!/

Everyone was surprised when Bakura suddenly stood up. He was deep in concentration.

Hikari! Bakura shouted mentally.

/Yami! Tasukete!/ Ryou replied hastily.

What's wrong? Where are you?

/Yami's brother is about to rape me! Tasukete onegai!/

What! We're going there. Hold on hikari! Wait for me!

Bakura turned pale. He looked at the others and was trying to calm down although it was failing miserably. "He said that he is about to get raped by your brother." He turned to Yami.

"What? That's impossible! I don't have a brother." Yami yelled, taken aback by Bakura's accusation.

"You do. You just can't remember him." Bakura said quietly.

"Sonna... It's impossible."

"Everything is possible." Bakura's menacing glare at Yami didn't dissapear.

TSUZUKU... 


	4. Salvation of an Angel

**HEARTBROKEN**

**By: Tenshi no Nanimo**

**Chapter 4: Salvation of an Angel**

"Onegai don't do this! Please! Hanashite!" The sobbing angel continued to struggle against his captor but it was all in vain. He gasped when he saw his captor's eyes. It was full of lust. The thing that Ryou most feared was that the lust he just saw was directed to him. There was no escape. He was completely trapped.

A thought came to him. Though he was sure that his yami is completely pissed because of him, he's sure that he'd help him. He doesn't want his "property" to be touched. _Yeah, I'm just a property for him._ He vigorously tried to shake away from that thought. He wasn't supposed to think of those things while in danger.

/Yami tasukete!/ He shouted through the mindlink.

What's wrong? Where are you? He sounded so helpless. Ryou smiled to himself. Maybe there is still a chance to take back what he said and everyone would try to forget what happened. Maybe there is still a chance that Bakura and he try to retrieve their relationship as Light and Dark: Balance to escape sanity.

/Yami's brother is about to rape me! Tasukete! / Now he was completely terrified when he saw that Akuma was removing all his clothes off his body. He never took away his hungry eyes off of Ryou. This scared the little teen. He continued to sob quietly, oblivious of the fact that his rapist is becoming more aroused by his actions.

What?! We're going there. Hold on Hikari! Wait for me! His darker half said, obviously panicking but trying his best to hide it. As always, his dark wore a façade. _Maybe he thought that if he panicked, it would make me more terrified. It's just like him. _Ryou smiled a little thinking about his dark before silent tears streamed down his bruised cheek. _I was trying so hard to preserve my innocence for my dark. I hope that they come in time because I'm afraid that it would be robbed off of me already. _He closed his eyes to escape the torture that he was facing but he could not ignore the feel of his captor's mouth ravishing his body. He felt so dirty. _I don't know how to face my dark. I feel so dirty and weak. Weakness he hated therefore, I he shall hate too. _He continued to cry silently.

**BAKURA'S POV:**

I'm completely afraid for my hikari while absolutely trying my best to suppress my anger for the pharaoh. I know that my hikari is beautiful; too much in fact that even darkness seems to take interest on him. Yes,I love my hikari and I also lust for him. I can't ignore that fact. This is the reason why I'm terrified for his safety. Someone would try to take away his innocence without his consent and that person would not even be guilty. Actually I even wanted to be in the position of the rapist right now. That would be nice. I'm sure that if I took Ryou's innocence away and bring him to darkness, I'd punish myself. I hope that we arrive there in time before he robs Ryou away from his innocence. I'm sure that when I see my hikari completely broken, I'd kill that bastard pharaoh's brother; however, death would be an easy escape for him .He would not get the chance to see my hikari so broken. I tell you, that would be more painful than hell itself and I don't want to experience that. I want to die right now.

With all my control, I turned to the "friends" of Ryou. They were all looking at me. I was trying my hard to not look at the pharaoh for my self-control might burst in an instant and the room we are in will be showered with a royalty's blood.

"He said that he is about to get raped by your brother." I told him quietly, my voice dripping with venom. Everyone sensed my anger in that instant and everyone was looking uncomfortable. They are positioning themselves already between the pharaoh and I so that they would get the chance to restrain me if I try to attack the bastard.

"What? That's impossible! I don't have a brother." I see his eyes clouded by confusion. This made my blood boil. If he doesn't remember his brother, then I'll help him remember.

"Everything is possible." Everyone seemed so surprised. I was able to contain myself; I was even calm except for my glare. Even that damn pharaoh seemed taken aback. I smirked.

"You don't remember him huh? Then, I'll show him to you. Let's just see if memories won' come flooding back to you."

"Stop crying it's annoying me!" Akuma shouted. The other was completely annoying him by crying; however, Ryou didn't stop and this made Akuma angrier.

"You really won't stop?" Akuma asked Ryou calmly. Ryou looked to him and Akuma stopped breathing for a moment. Ryou's eyes brought so much memory to him that he could not control his emotions. _Yami walking down the corridor carrying a crying Ryou; Him cleansing his sword; Ryou standing in front of a door bathed in blood, crying over his dead body; Yami standing behind Ryou, smirking, holding Ryou possessively. _

"Stop looking at me!" He shouted, brutally shaking Ryou by the shoulder, making Ryou cry harder.

"You really don't want this?! Then, I'll bring you back to your Darker half! Let's see if he really loves you!" Akuma smiled cruelly. His hands were itching to feel blood then it shall feel blood tonight.

Ryou lied there dumbfounded. He should be happy that his innocence was not taken away but he was really worried about his darker half's safety. True, he was saving his innocence for his darker half but what good would it be when he's dead?

Bakura and the others were surprised when the phone rang. Bakura quickly went to grab it and answered the phone.

"Hello, who's this?" He asked.

"Why so formal tomb robber?" Bakura froze. He knew that voice.

"Akuma."

"I see that you haven't forgotten me." Bakura could feel the other smirking.

"I wish to see you tonight in the park if want to collect your hikari. I expect that you'll come." With that, Akuma hung up before Bakura could speak.

Bakura and the others were in the park already by 6 pm. They were not sure what time to wait so they went there as early as possible. They sat there in silence, afraid to say anything. Bakura tried to contact Ryou through the mind link again and again. He wasn't sure that Akuma did not do anything to him, which kept him worried but there was no answer. He became more and more terrified. Suddenly, they heard twigs being shattered and footsteps. They looked at the direction where they heard the noise.

Standing there was unmistakably Yami's brother holding Ryou who was unconscious. Everyone stared at the newcomers. They seemed relieved that Ryou was unharmed but they were still alarmed of the stranger especially Yami.

"Don't worry tom robber. I did not do anything to him." He smiled. Partly what he said was true. Of course he tried to rape Ryou and he was successful in stealing Ryou's first kiss but other than kissing and undressing him, he didn't do anything that would make the violent white haired yami mad.

"What are you standing there for? Bring him to us then!" Bakura commanded.

"As usual, you're still impatient." Akuma quietly but swiftly went to the other side of the park to give Ryou back to his yami. Everyone stood by Bakura's side, ready to protect him if there was any trouble that would happen. Everyone was surprised when none happened and Akuma walked away. However, before he was out of sight, he turned around and spoke, "Don' think that you've won already my dear brother for I assure you that I'll let you taste hell before I depart from this world." And with those words, everyone was surprised when Ryou stood up and hugged Yami. He was shot in his shoulder.

Akuma was not happy because he was not able to cause pain to his brother but he was wrong about that.He walked away quietly, leaving a trail of blood.Instantly, Ryou fell unconscious when the bullet hit him making the others scream. Yami was holding him very tightly.

" I swear Ryou. I'll kill my brother." Yami whispered to the unconscious boy before getting up and walking away, headed to the hospital. Everyone followed suit, forgetting about the blood trail, which will be gone as soon as the sun rises. There would be no way to know Akuma's location. There would be no chance to kill him therefore, Ryou remains in danger.

**TSUZUKU…**


End file.
